Erase
by seulgibear
Summary: Sebuah kecelakaan yang terjadi malam itu antara CEO dari Park's Group dan asistennya membuat salah satu dari mereka terjebak dalam sebuah masalah yang sangat buruk. Baekhyun. Chanyeol. Mpreg. Chanbaek. Baekyeol. TRANSFIC.
1. Foreword

**This story belong to iKONHDJYC**

Title: 치워 { Erase }

Author: iKONHDJYC

Translators: seulgibear

Original story: /story/view/898729/erase-mpreg-baekhyun-baekyeol-slightangst-chanbaek-slightkaisoo

Rate: **T** _(contains bad words and cursing)_

* * *

Sebuah kecelakaan yang terjadi malam itu antara CEO dari Park's Group dan asistennya membuat salah satu dari mereka terjebak dalam sebuah masalah yang sangat buruk. Byun Baekhyun berakhir dengan sebuah keajaiban yang tercipta pada malam itu di dalam dirinya. Chanyeol memilih menjadi lelaki menyebalkan yang tidak mau bertanggung jawab dan itu sudah cukup untuk menyakiti perasaan Baekhyun. 

" _Aku_ _akan tetap mempertahankan bayi ini meski aku hanya sendirian."_ –Byun Baekhyun.

" _Serahkan semuanya padaku dan aku akan mengurus semuanya! Jangan memintaku untuk bertanggung jawab. Aku serius atau kau akan dikeluarkan dari kota ini!"_ –Park Chanyeol. 

Apakah mereka akan berakhir dengan hidup mereka masing-masing atau menjadi orang tua yang baik bagi bayi mereka?

* * *

Ini _transfic_ yaaa(; original story here /story/view/898729/erase-mpreg-baekhyun-baekyeol-slightangst-chanbaek-slightkaisoo (tambah aja url asianfanfics didepannya)

Aku post sesuai sama yang di AFF-nya. Jadi ini kaya _foreword-_ nya gitu. Ini twoshoot kok jadi ngga akan panjang ;)

Thankyou for reading.

~ _seulgibear~_


	2. Chapter 1

**This story belong to iKONHDJYC**

Title: 치워 { Erase }

Author: iKONHDJYC

Translators: seulgibear

Original story: /story/view/898729/erase-mpreg-baekhyun-baekyeol-slightangst-chanbaek-slightkaisoo

Rate: **T** _(contains bad words and cursing)_

* * *

Pemandangan di depannya membuatnya harus mengontrol kemarahannya. Lelaki tinggi bernama Park Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya; mempertemukan matanya dengan salah satu pegawai barunya, Byun Baekhyun. Dia menghela nafas.

"Kau seharusnya mengeceknya dulu sebelum menyerahkannya padaku, Byun Baekhyun! Ini bukan sesuatu yang aku harapkan untuk kulihat. Pergi! Buat laporan yang baru. Aku ingin yang lebih baik dari ini. Mengerti?!" Chanyeol mengeluarkan kemarahannya, mengejutkan lelaki dihadapannya hingga menundukkan wajahnya sesaat. Baekhyun lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Maafkan saya, sajangnim. Saya akan memperbaikinya." Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan suara yang bergetar. Ia membungkuk sebelum berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. Bagaimana bisa ayahnya mempekerjakan orang seperti Baekhyun di kantornya? Memalukan!

Dering ponsel yang keras mengejutkannya. Nama di layar ponselnya membuat bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum. Chanyeol mengangkat ponselnya langsung; tanpa membuang waktu sedikitpun.

"Hai sayang. Ada apa?"

Jemari Chanyeol bermain dengan pulpennya. Mendengarkan suara sang penelepon cukup membuatnya tersenyum senang. Senyumnya menyakiti mata seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya dari balik pintu kaca. Baekhyun memegangi dadanya yang berdebar seperti akan meledak kapan saja. Lelaki berwajah feminism itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia memang telah sukses bekerja dengan salah satu pria yang sudah lama ditaksirnya sejak SMA tapi untuk bisa bersamanya selamanya, mungkin Baekhyun harus berpikir 100 kali, bermimpi pun ia tak berani.

"Yah! Byun Baekhyun! Kau lebih baik memperbaiki kesalahanmu sebelum _sajangnim_ sombong itu memarahimu dengan kata-kata pedasnya lagi. Cepat!" Seorang pegawai senior bernama Joonmyeon berbisik kepada Baekhyun sambil memperhatikan pria gila yang mana adalah anak dari CEO perusahan mereka di dalam ruangannya. Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia tersenyum pada Joonmyeon sebelum berjalan kembali ke tempatnya.

"Segalanya akan bertambah sulit lebih dari yang kau bayangkan nanti, Byun Baekhyun."

.

.

.

Baekhyun tersenyum ketika matanya menemukan sahabatnya, Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun melakukan hal yang sama. Ia memeluk Baekhyun beberapa saat sebelum keduanya berjalan kembali ke rumah mereka. Lelaki bermata _owl_ itu melepas sepatunya sementara Baekhyun membuka pintu rumah mereka.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini, Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo dengan semangat bertanya. Baekhyun terkekeh setelah mereka memasuki rumah. Ia lalu menatap teman serumahnya itu.

"Ini sudah sebulan sejak aku mulai bekerja di sana. Cukup meyenangkan. Kecuali putra CEO yang arogan itu. Aku bersumpah kau pasti akan cepat marah padanya jika kau memutuskan bekerja di tempatku bekerja." Baekhyun melompat ke arah bantal di sofanya. Ia begitu lelah! Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Aku tidak akan bekerja di tempatmu. Tidak akan pernah!"

"Kau yakin?" Baekhyun menggoda temannya. Kyungsoo lalu duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. Ia menganggukan kepalanya dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Pria yang selalu datang ke kafe tempatnya bekerja yang membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang seperti orang yang habis melakukan marathon adalah alasan yang sempurna mengapa ia ingin tetap bekerja di tempatnya bekerja sekarang.

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya; menggoda Kyungsoo. "Berhentilah bermimpi, orang aneh! Kau pasti hanya menatap ke arah pria yang kau taksir itu sepanjang hari kan selama di kafe?"

Mata kyungsoo melebar.

"Kau memata-mataiku, Baek?"

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Aku pasti benar kan? Dia pasti sangat tampan karena kau adalah orang yang tidak mudah menyukai seseorang seperti ini!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum malu. Ia melingkarkan lengannya pada bahu sahabatnya. Baekhyun tertawa. "Yah! Do Kyungsoo! Nyatakanlah padanya kalau kau menyukainya."

"Aku takut dia akan menjauhiku. Lupakan tentang dia. Kau ingin memakan apa untuk makan malam, Baek? Aku sedang senang sekarang jadi aku akan membuatkanmu makanan yang enak malam ini." Kyungsoo berdiri lalu berjalan ke arah dapur tanpa mengganti pakaiannya. Baekhyun tertawa.

"Lebih baik kau mandi dulu, Kyungsoo! Kau bau!"

"Baiklah."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia sepertinya harus menemukan belahan jiwanya juga.

Mimpi tidak akan menjadi kenyataan semudah saat kita memimpikannya. Mimpi membutuhkan pengorbanan.

.

.

.

"Kau diundang ke acara perayaan itu, Byun Baekhyun! Aku sangat iri padamu."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Joonmyon menyentuh pundak anak baru itu.

"Aku hanya bingung kenapa kau juga pergi kesana Jongdae." Seorang pria lainnya bergabung dengan mereka. Jongdae mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku juga diundang, 0Joonmyeon hyung!" Jongdae lalu menempatkan tangannya di atas kepala seniornya.

"Yah hentikan itu Jongdae. Kau benar-benar menyebalkan." Joonmyeon mendengus kesal dan menyebabkan Jongdae tertawa _evil_. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kantor. Kantornya terlihat sepi. Apakah mereka semua sedang bersiap-siap ke pesta? _Kenapa aku harus berada di sana?_ Pikir Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun-ssi. Kita harus pergi sekarang."

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut. "Oh-yeah." Jongdae memandang Baekhyun. Kedua alisnya terangkat. Baekhyun terlihat gugup seperti akan terjadi sesuatu di pesta itu dan itu adalah salah satu rencana Jongdae malam ini.

"Baekhyun-ah. Ayo kita masuk."

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya. Jemarinya bermain-main dengan ujung blazer hitamnya yang hanya dipakainya jika ada acara spesial seperti malam ini. Kedua mata Jongdae bertemu dengan pemilik The Park's Group. Mereka berdua lalu membungkuk bersama.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda di sini, Direktur Park."

Pria yang mirip dengan Chanyeol dalam pikiran Baekhyun membalas sapaan itu dengan senyum. "Aku bukan lagi direktur disini, Mr. Kim. Aku hanya pemilik sekarang. Kemari, kita akan merayakan direktur baru kita."

Baekhyun menatap Jongdae. Bagaimana bisa seniornya ini terlihat sangat dekat dengan President Park yang menurutnya adalah ayah Chanyeol itu? Jongdae menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ah! Kau Byun Baekhyun, kan?"

Baekhyun terkejut atas pertanyaan mendadak itu. Ia membungkukan badannya sedikit sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya. Presiden Park tersenyum. "Segalanya akan berjalan lancar dengan bantuanmu. Aku percaya itu. Ayo ke dalam. Perayaannya pasti sudah dimulai sekarang."

Jongdae dan Baekhyun menganggukan kepala mereka berbarengan. Ayah Chanyeol sekarang memasuki ruangan yang telah dihias sedemikian rupa sehingga terlihat mewah. Jongdae memandang Baekhyun.

"Kau beruntung beliau sedang dalam _mood_ yang bagus malam ini Beliau seperti direktur kita, Park Chanyeol. Cukup menyebalkan untuk mati." Jongdae menabrakan bahunya pelan pada Baekhyun yang sedang memandang kosong ke arah Presiden Park. Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya. Sesuatu terasa baik dan tidak baik pada saat bersamaan.

"Kita akan berakhir seperti daging yang sudah mati jika ia tahu kita sedang membicarakannya seperti ini sekarang. Ayo masuk, Baekhyun." Jongdae berbicara kembali. Baekhyun masih tetap dalam dunianya sendiri. Baekhyun hanya berlari mengikuti Jondae saat ia menyadari Jongdae sekarang sedang memasuki ruangan besar itu.

"Jongdae-ssi, tunggu aku!"

Jongdae berhenti tiba-tiba saat ia melihat foto Baekhyun pada layar utama. Baekhyun sama terkejutnya dengan Jongdae. Kata-kata yang muncul perlahan setelah foto itu membuat Jongdae dan Baekhyun terkejut. Itu tidak mungkin terjadi!

"Bagaimana mungkin, Baekhyun? Kau baru bekerja disini satu bulan dan kau sudah diangkat menjadi asisten pribadi Direktur Park? _Are you kidding me_? Bagaimana bisa kau diperlakukan begitu spesial?" Jongdae bertanya padanya dengan tatapan heran. Mata Baekhyun membesar; tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana terhadap pengangkatan dirinya.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Kalimat itu secara tidak sengaja keluar dari mulut pria feminim itu. Jongdae menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau benar-benar beruntung! Selemat bertemu dengan atasan barumu, Byun Baek dan…" Jongdae menatap Baekhyun. "Jadikan ia milikmu. Aku tahu kau menyukainya."

"A-apa?"

Jongdae tertawa sekeras yang ia bisa sehingga beberapa orang mulai memperhatikan mereka berdua. Salah seorang penjaga yang menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun lalu memegang tangan Baekhyun.

"Direktur Park ingin bertemu dengan anda." Ucapnya. Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya. Ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa sekali lagi terhadap berita yang tiba-tiba ini. Ditambah, ia bekerja lebih dekat dari yang pernah ia bayangkan dengan pria yang selama ini ditaksirnya. Perlahan Baekhyun berjalan menuju ruangan pribadi The Park.

"Saya Byun Baekhyun, Direktur Park. Presiden Park."

Chanyeol dan ayahnya mengangkat kepala mereka. Chanyeol menyunggingkan _smirk_ -nya. _Segalanya akan lebih menyenangkan begitu kau ada disampingku sekarang_. Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya.

"Nikmati waktu kalian, Mr. Byun, Park Chanyeol. Aku akan pergi duluan."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melihat ke arah pria yang sedang berdiri di hadapan mereka. Chanyeol mengangguk. "Aku pasti akan menikmati malamku, abeoji. Mi Rae akan datang kesini untuk menemaniku. Hati-hati di jalan."

"Baiklah anakku."

"Terima kasih, Presiden Park." Baekhyun membungkuk sekali lagi. Sekarang hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam ruangan pribadi The Parks. Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya; memandangi anak baru dihadapannya semenyebalkan yang ia bisa. Baekhyun membungkuk ke arah Chanyeol.

"Ambilkan aku minum."

"Ah- baik." Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya ketika sebuah suara _husky_ memasuki pendengarannya. Chanyeol mengenduskan hidungnya. Aroma parfum perempuan, eh?

Baekhyun berjalan menuju ke arah Jongdae. Pria itu memberinya segelas wine. Segelas wine dengan kadar alkohol yang sangat kuat.

"Minumlah itu. Itu enak." Jongdae menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun –yang polos- menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat wine itu berada di depannya. "Minumlah! Kau sekarang sudah berumur 22 tahun, Baek. Kau seharusnya minum!" Baekhyun tersadar dari pikirannya."

"Aku akan memberikan minuman ini pada Direktur Park. Ia bilang ia membutuhkan minum. Terima kasih, Jongdae." Baekhyun membawa wine itu. Jongdae hanya mengangguk. Baekhyun lalu kembali ke ruangan pribadi tadi. Ia membuka pintunya.

"Ini minumnya, sajangnim."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. Hanya dengan tatapan Chanyeol, jantung Baekhyun berdebar keras. "Ayo minum bersama. Perayaan sebagai tim kerja. Maksudku, kau sekarang asisten pribadiku kan?" Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya. Ia duduk di depan Chanyeol. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari ia bisa meminum wine yang kuat tersebut dalam sekali teguk, ia bahkan menambah satu gelas lagi setelahnya. Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana caranya minum?"

Baekhyun mengusap tengkuknya. Merasa pusing. Wine itu terlalu kuat untuknya. "A-aku hanya terbiasa meminum soda. Hanya soda."

Chanyeol terkekeh sekali lagi. Pemandangan Baekhyun dengan kemejanya yang memperlihatkan lehernya mampu membuat Chanyeol bernapas dengan keras. Ia meminum wine-nya sebanyak yang ia bisa. Sebuah panggilan dari Mi Rae membuat Chanyeol menghentikan acara minumnya. Dia benar-benar sudah mabuk. Begitu juga Baekhyun.

 _"Sayang, aku tidak bisa ke sana sekarang. Pemotretan hari ini begitu sibuk dan aku mendapat giliran terakhir. Kau tidak usah menungguku, oke? Tidurlah yang nyenyak. Selamat atas penempatan barumu di Park's Group. Aku harus pergi, sayang._ See you _."_ Mirae mengucapkan semuanya dengan cepat tanpa menunggu respon Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendengar suara 'pip' bersamaan dengan ditutupnya telpon Mi Rae.

Suara cegukan Baekhyun menarik perhatian Chanyeol. Ia berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. "K-kau begitu cantik. Aku hanya mengingkinkan berada di **dalammu** malam ini."

Baekhyun berada dalam pikirannya sendiri sehingga ia tidak menyadari ia sudah ditarik menuju ranjang oleh Chanyeol. Malam yang memabukkan itu terasa begitu panjang bagi keduanya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Ia memandang sekelilingnya lalu terkejut saat melihat Chanyeol bergerak mendekatinya perlahan. Matanya membesar. Kemana semua bajuku? Apa yang telah aku lakukan semalam? Baekhyun mencoba bangun namun bagian bawah tubuhnya sangat sakit ketika ia bergerak. Baekhyun mengerang.

Cepat keluar dari sini, Byun Baekhyun. Ambil bajumu dan pergi! Baekhyun mengangguk. Baekhyun mendesah pelan saat ia menggulingkan tubuhnya perlahan ke lantai untuk memunguti baju-bajunya untuk kemudian melihat Chanyeol hanya mengenakan boxernya. Baekhyun membuka mulut saking terkejutnya. A-apakah aku dan C-chan-Chanyeol t-telah m-me-melakukan s-se—Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya!

"Apa yang sudah terjadi?!" sebuah suara _husky_ menggema dalam ruangan itu. Chanyeol terbangun ketika Baekhyun membawa selimutnya. Baekhyun melebarkan matanya. Apa yang harus kulakukan?! Baekhyun bangun secepat yang ia bisa setelah kembali menggunakan pakaiannya meskipun bagian bawahnya terasa sangat sakit.

Matanya bertemu mata Chanyeol yang terkejut. Baekhyun masih sempat membungkukan tubuhnya kepada pria tinggi yang sedang duduk dengan rambutnya yang berantakan itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?! Keluar dari tempatku! Aish~ kepalaku sakit." Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya. Itu pasti akibat dari alkohol yang diminumnya. Baekhyun yakin yang terjadi semalam adalah akibat pengaruh alkohol. Ya, yang semalam pasti hanya kesalahan.

"Jangan pernah mengingatkanku tentang ini setelah ini! Anggap saja ini tidak pernah terjadi! Aku akan memecatmu kalau kau sampai membocorkannya! Sekarang, pergi!" Baekhyun tercenung. Ia langsung mengangguk; dengan tubuh yang bergetar. Ini bisa jadi kesalahannya atau mungkin kesalahan direkturnya. Atau mungkin bukan kesalahan mereka berdua. Ini hanya kecelakaan!

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Aku seorang pelacur! Aku bahkan tidak berhak mendapatkan siapapun. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?! Baekhyun mengambil _smartphone_ -nya dari saku jaketnya. Ada begitu banyak panggilan tak terjawab dari Kyungsoo yang membuat Baekhyun semakin merasa bersalah. Baekhyun buru-buru memanggil taksi dan membuka pintu taksi tersebut.

"Tolong ke Gangnam-ju apartemen."

"Baik. Masuklah." Supir taksi tersebut menjawabnya. Baekhyun memasuki lalu duduk di dalam taksi tersebut dengan hati-hati. Supir taksi itu memandangi Baekhyun dengan pandangan aneh.

"Anda baik-baik saja, anak muda? Anda terlihat kesakitan."

"Ah- tidak. Saya baik-baik saja. Saya hanya-hanya sedang flu." Jawab Baekhyun. Supir taksi itu menganggukan kepalanya. "Berbahaya jika anda sakit dalam keadaan cuaca yang berubah-ubah seperti ini, anak muda." Baekhyun tidak sedang dalam _mood_ yang baik untuk menbalas perkataan sang supir taksi. Ia memilih diam sampai mereka sampai di apartemennya. Ia membayar taksi tersebut sebelum masuk ke dalam apartemen.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Aku sudah kotor. Aku tidak pantas berteman dengan siapapun. Termasuk Kyungsoo.

"Yah! Byun Baekhyun!"

Sebuah suara menggema dalam keheningan. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan bertemu dengan mata sahabatnya. Mulutnya seakan terkunci. Tidak ada suara yang keluar. Kyungsoo berlari ke arah sahabatnya; memeluknya erat.

"Aku hampir mati karena mengkhawatirkanmu, kau tahu! Kemana saja kau semalaman, Baek?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia berjalan memasuki rumahnya, meninggalkan sahabatnya yang sekarang bertambah khawatir. Alis kyungsoo berkerut. Kyungsoo akhirnya masuk ke dalam rumah setelah Baekhyun.

"Baek…. Apa ada sesuatu terjadi?" Kyungsoo bertanya. Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya lalu menangis dengan keras membuat Kyungsoo terkejut. Pria yang lebih pendek berjalan ke arah Baekhyun. Memeluk Baekhyun untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Lepaskan aku, Soo. Aku sudah kotor!"

"Apa yang terjadi, Baek? Kau tahu kau selalu bisa menceritakan apapun padaku, kan? Jangan memendamnya sendiri. Itu akan lebih menyakitimu. Kau harus membersihkan dirimu sebelumnya, Baek, itu akan membuatmu lebih baik."

Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan lemah, benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti Baekhyun yang biasa. Ia berjalan ke kamarnya dengan berbagai pikiran yang ada di kepalanya. Kyungsoo menunggu dengan sabar di sofa. 10 menit setelah itu, Baekhyun berjalan keluar mengenakan sweater panjang dan bahkan sebuah syal untuk menutupi lehernya. Terlalu banyak "tanda". Baekhyun bahkan malu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kyungsoo…" Baekhyun memanggil _housemate_ -nya itu. Kyungsoo membalas panggilang Baekhyun dengan senyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. Baekhyun duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Kau siap untuk menceritakan semuanya padaku? Beritahu aku, Baek. Aku tidak akan berkomentar apapun! Aku ingin membuatmu merasa lebih baik. Seperti yang aku bilang tadi, jangan memendam semuanya sendiri. Itu bisa membuatmu merasa lebih buruk." Kyungsoo mengusap-usap punggung Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi semalam?" Kyungsoo bertanya. Baekhyun mengangguk lalu berdehem. "Aku diangkat menjadi asisten pribadi Direktur Park, Soo. T-tapi kami berdua benar-benar mabuk semalam dan kami melakukan 'itu'. Hal yang paling menakutkan yang pernah aku dengar dalam hidupku.

Mata Kyungsoo membulat. Ia baru akan bertanya dengan suara yang keras saat Baekhyun mulai sesenggukan. Kyungsoo mengusap punggung Baekhyun. "Itu kecelakaan, Soo, tapi aku merasa kotor. Aku merasa tidak pantas mendapatkan orang lain bahkan orang yang aku sukai sekalipun. Siapapun orangnya, ia pasti akan membenciku kalau tahu aku seperti seorang pelacur."

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dan menenangkan Baekhyun. "Itu tidak benar, Baek. Poin yang pertama memang benar. Ya, itu adalah kecelakaan tapi ini semua bukan kemauanmu, kan?" Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya; menutupi wajahnya kembali dengan tangannya. Ia tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, Baek. Orang yang akan memilikimu nanti tidak akan pernah peduli tentang hal itu jika ia benar mencintaimu sepenuh hati. Bersikaplah seperti biasa dan itu akan membuatku lebih baik. Aku mengingkinkan sahabat lamaku yang ceria, Baek." Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun. Bibir Baekhyun membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Aku begitu beruntung memilikimu sebagai temanku, Soo. Terima kasih. K-kau… tidak membenciku kan?" Baekhyun bertanya. Kyungsoo balik menatap Baekhyun; lalu menyentuh dagu Baekhyun.

"Aku sebenarnya sangat marah karena kau sudah melakukan 'itu' lebih dulu dari pada aku, tapi itu hanya kecelakaan. Kau termaafkan!" Baekhyun tertawa sambil menahan tangisnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Aku temanmu, Baek. Kau bisa memberitahuku apapun kalau kau memiliki masalah. Aku menyayangimu sebagai sahabatku, Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia membalas pelukan Kyungsoo; berterimakasih pada tuhan karena sudah mengirimkan sahabat terbaik dihidupnya, ia juga berharap tidak akan terjadi hal-hal yang mengkhawatirkan setelah ini.

.

.

.

Dua bulan setelah itu, Baekhyun kembali menjadi asisten pribadi Park Chanyeol meskipun ia masih sering teringat dengan kejadian waktu itu. Chanyeol tersenyum ketika Mi Rae mendekat padanya tapi terhenti saat Baekhyun memasuki ruangannya tanpa izinnya. Baekhyun terkejut.

"Maafkan saya, sajangnim. Tapi kita harus mendiskusikan ini secepat yang kita bisa." Baekhyun gugup. Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan menyebalkan dengan tangannya yang masih berada di bahu Mi Rae.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang bersama kekasihku sekarang?! Kau buta?!" Chanyeol berteriak pada Baekhyun. Wanita yang berstatus sebagai kekasih Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Maafkan saya, sajangnim, tapi-"

"Keluarlah Baekhyun! Aku sedang tidak dalam mood untuk mendiskusikan apapun sekarang! Keluar." Chanyeol memotong perkataan Baekhyun dengan nada yang tegas. Baekhyun menghela napas berat. Dia menganggukan kepalanya sebelum membungkuk pada atasannya itu. Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan itu secepat yang ia bisa. Baekhyun merasa tersakiti mengingat kejadian tadi.

Chanyeol mendengus. Ada apa dengan lelaki itu?! "Dia asisten pribadiku, sayang." Mi Rae menganggukan kepalanya. "Tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa aku selalu merasa marah setiap kali aku melihat wajahnya! Lupakan dia, oke, sayang? Aku merindukanmu sampai hampir gila, Rae-ah."

Mi Rae tersenyum. Bibir mereka bertemu untuk beberapa saat sebelum kegiatan mereka terganggu sekali lagi oleh orang yang sama. Baekhyun terkejut. Chanyeol bangkit dari posisinya; berjalan menuju asistennya itu sedekat yang ia bisa.

"Aku benar-benar akan memecatmu jika sekali kau menginjakkan kaki di ruangan ini, Baekhyun. Jangan pernah lagi tunjukkan wajah jelekmu di depanku. Pergi!" Chanyeol berbisik di sebelah telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun menahan tangisnya sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia keluar dari ruangan itu dengan perasaan yang sakit. Itu adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan yang pernah dialaminya dalam hidupnya. Kata-kata itu menjadi lebih menyakitkan karena keluar dari seseorang yang selama ini ditaksirnya.

Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membalik _pancake_ yang sedang dibuatnya dengan senyum sambil memikirkan pria yang selalu mengunjungi kafe yang menjadi tempatnya bekerja. Suara seperti orang yang sedang muntah lalu menyadarkan Kyungsoo dan membuatnya terkejut. Kyungsoo mematikan kompor dan berlari menuju kamar Baekhyun.

Pemandangan Baekhyun yang tengah berlutut sambil menyandar dekat toilet membuat Kyungsoo panik. Kyungsoo berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun; mengusap-usap pelan punggung Baekhyun. Baekhyun lagi-lagi mencoba mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

"Aish, ini sangat menyakitkan, Kyungsoo. Aku seharusnya tidak bekerja terlalu capek semalam." Baekhyun berbicara pada sahabatnya. Kyungsoo membantu Baekhyun kembali ke ranjangnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Ayo kita ke rumah sakit." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Kyungsoo memberengut kesal. Baekhyun yang masih mengusap-usap dadanya yang terasa tidak nyaman sejak pagi tadi mengambil _smartphone_ -nya. Ada telpon dari Park Chanyeol.

"Ya, sajangnim."

 _"Kau dimana?! Kau harusnya sudah berada di sini sebelum aku datang! Lihatlah aku sekarang, menunggu asisten pribadi terhebatku seperti orang idiot di depan kantorku sendiri! Cepat kesini! Aku sudah memperingatkanmu."_ Baekhyun terbatuk. Lalu berdehem. "Saya akan datang dalam 15 menit, sajangnim. Saya minta maaf atas ketidak nyamanan ini."

Panggilan itu terputus sebelum Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan ketidak percayaan. "Yah! Tinggallah di rumah! Wajahmu sangat pucat dan kau masih mau bekerja dalam keadaan seperti ini? Jangan pergi, Baek."

Baekhyun berdiri sekuat tenaga setelah mengambil pakaian kerjanya lalu memasuki kamar mandi sekali lagi. Kyungsoo menghela napas. Byun Baekhyun memang tidak akan pernah mengikuti nasihatnya bila menyangkut pekerjaan.

"Aku akan membuatkanmu teh panas dan _pancake_ , oke, Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo mengatakan itu sambil berjalan kembali menuju dapur. Suara orang yang sedang mandi dalam kamar mandi membuat Kyungsoo yakin bahwa Baekhyun benar-benar akan pergi bekerja.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi saat ia mendengar suara asisten pribadinya. Ia bangkit dari sofanya; matanya bertemu dengan mata Baekhyun. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika melihat wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat pucat tetapi masih bisa tersenyum. Chanyeol buru-buru menyingkirkan perasaannya tersebut.

"Klien akan marah karena kita sudah benar-benar terlambat."

"Maafkan saya sajangim." Baekhyun berbicara di belakang Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghela napas. Mereka memasuki mobil Chanyeol. Baekhyun menutup matanya ketika mobil mulai berjalan. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dengan pandangan menyebalkannya tapi kemudian wajahnya melembut ketika wajah Baekhyun yang tertidur menarik perhatiannya. Berwajah malaikat dengan bibir yang pucat.

Chanyeol tetap diam sambil mengagumi pria berwajah feminim di sebelahnya. Mereka sampai di perusahaan sebuah investor besar 10 menit setelahnya. Baekhyun yang masih terlihat tidur nyenyak membangkitkan amarah Chanyeol. Chanyeol berjalan keluar lebih dulu lalu menyuruh supirnya untuk membangunkan Baekhyun.

"Tuan Byun…. Bangun."

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Ketika sinar matahari memasuki retinanya, Baekhyun merasakan pusing mendera kepalanya. Ia mengangguk sebelum keluar dari mobil mahal tersebut. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Baekhyun mengusap tengkuknya untuk menghilangkan pusing yang menderanya.

"S-sajangnim."

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah pria yang memanggilnya tapi lalu berlari menghampiri Baekhyun ketika melihat supirnya menahan tubuh Baekhyun yang pingsan di atas tanah.

"Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit, Direktur Park."

Chanyeol langsung menganggukan kepalanya. Saat itu Chanyeol merasa kesal karena ia harus mengurusi Baekhyun dulu daripada investornya tapi ia ingat membunuh seseorang adalah kejahatan besar. Chanyeol meminta supirnya untuk mengeluarkan _smartphone_ Baekhyun begitu mereka sampai di rumah sakit terdekat. Supirnya menginformasikan Chanyeol kalau hanya ada nomornya dan satu nomor lainnya di kontak Baekhyun.

"Cepat hubungi nomor yang lainnya!"

Supirnya mengangguk setelah Chanyeol duduk di ruang tunggu. Chanyeol menghela napas. Mengapa ia ada di sini untuk Baekhyun? Pihak rumah sakit kemudian memberitahu bahwa Baekhyun ditempatkan di salah satu ruangan, lalu Chanyeol berjalan menuju ruangan Baekhyun. supirnya ia suruh menunggu teman Baekhyun yang tadi dihubunginya.

Seorang dokter menghampiri Chanyeol ketika ia sampai di ruangan Baekhyun. Pria tinggi itu menganggukan kepalanya ketika dokter bertanya pada dirinya apakah ia keluarga dari pasien. Lagipula, ia tidak tahu dimana keluarga Baekhyun yang lainnya.

"Pasien hanya terlalu stress. Ini bisa terjadi karena pekerjaannya. Ini sebenarnya tidak baik untuk kondisinya dan juga bayinya. Saya harap anda dapat memberitahunya untuk tetap menjaga kesehatannya selama 7 bulan ke depan." Mata Chanyeol melebar saat mendengar penjelasan dokter mengenai kondisi Baekhyun. Ia menganggukan kepalanya seakan-akan ia benar-benar keluarga Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. D-dia hamil?

"Direktur Park." Pintu ruangan Baekhyun terbuka dan menampilkan supirnya bersama seorang lelaki yang tidak Chanyeol kenal. Lelaki itu berjalan terburu-buru duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. Chanyeol yakin ia temannya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menatap wajah Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

Chanyeol tersadar. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Baekhyun dan lelaki yang masih mengenakan seragam pekerja kafe. "Dokter bilang dia terlalu banyak bekerja dan….. Kau tahu dia sedang hamil? Dia tidak pernah bilang apapun padaku sebelumnya."

Mata bulat Kyungsoo membulat. Ia bangkit dari duduknya; berjalan ke arah pria tinggi itu secepat yang ia bisa sebelum akhirnya ia menampar pipi pria tersebut. Suara tamparan yang keras itu menyadarkan Baekhyun tapi ia tetap memilih diam. Chanyeol sangat kaget lalu ia memandang pria yang lebih pendek darinya dengan tatapan tajam.

" _What the fuck, you idiot!_ " Chanyeol mengusap pipinya yang terasa sakit. Kyungsoo menarik napas dan mengeluarkannya dengan cepat. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau yang idiot! Temanku tidak tahu apa-apa pada saat kejadian malam itu! Kau adalah yang pertama untuknya dan setelah semua yang kau lakukan, bayi ini adalah milikmu! Aku bahkan belum tahu tentang kehamilannya, baguslah kau menjadi orang yang pertama tahu tentang ini."

Chanyeol menghela napas. "Apa yang bagus dari semua ini, huh?! Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang aku lakukan disini dan, boom! Kau mencoba bilang bahwa aku adalah ayah dari bayi temanmu yang murahan ini?! _The heck_! Apakah semua orang miskin membutuhkan uang sampai begitunya, huh? Dia tidak pantas denganku! Jangan memintaku untuk bertanggung jawab pada bayinya atau kau dan temanmu yang pelacur ini akan kukeluarkan dari kota ini. Aku akan menuntut kalian berdua jika kau memintaku untuk bertanggung jawab!"

"Kau bajingan! Dia bukan pelacur! Jangan pernah kau berani menunjukkan wajahmu dihadapan temanku meskipun kau mau bertanggung jawab. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan itu jadi sekarang keluar! Pergi!" Kyungsoo berteriak balik pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya; tersenyum sinis pada pria yang kembali berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mengusap pelan punggung Baekhyun saat Baekhyun kembali menatapnya setelah Chanyeol keluar dari ruangannya.

"Baekhyun-ah. Dia memang bajingan. Aku benci dia melakukan ini padamu." Kyungsoo berbicara sambil berusaha menahan air matanya. Suara sesenggukan Baekhyun menarik aperhatiannya. Kyungsoo memegang pundak Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya ia melihat Baekhyun menangis sampai mata dan hidungnya memerah.

"A-aku tidak tahu kau sudah bangun, Baek. Aku minta maaf jika kau mendengar semua yang ia katakn. Dia benar-benar orang kaya yang sangat menyebalkan." Kyungsoo memeluk sahabatnya untuk menenangkannya. Baekhyun masih mengeluarkan suara sesenggukan yang terdengar menyakitakn.

"Dia benar, Soo. A-aku murahan. Aku seorang pelacur. A-aku tidak pantas dengannya meskipun aku jatuh cinta setengah mati padanya." Kyungsoo terkejut ketika Baekhyun mengungkapkan perasaan cintanya pada pria tinggi yang bernama Park Chanyeol. Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun lebih erat.

"Ini pasti sangat menyakitkan untukmu, Baek. Kau bahkan tidak murahan dan kau bukan pelacur seperti yang dikatakannya. Kau adalah teman yang paling sempurna dalam hidupku. Jangan khawatir, Baekhyun-ah. Aku akan terus di sampingmu apapun yang terjadi dan kau sekarang lebih baik menjaga diri dan bayimu. Kau akan tetap mempertahankan bayi itu kan, Baek?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Bayi ini adalah keajaiban. Bagaimana bisa aku membunuhnya? Aku akan tetap mempertahankan bayi ini meskipun aku sendirian. Aku berjanji." Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Kau tidak akan pernah sendirian. Aku disini untukmu dan aku punya sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan."

Baekhyun menatap mata sahabatnya. Mata sahabatnya terlihat bersinar. Baekhyun mengusap air matanya ketika Kyungsoo memegang tangannya. "Lelaki itu mengajakku berkencan Sabtu ini!" Kata Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tertawa kecil. Dia senang melihat Kyungsoo akhirnya bertemu seseorang yang ia butuhkan di hidupnya. Dia juga mempunyai seseorang dihatinya meskipun hatinya terasa sakit.

"Namanya Kim Jongin. Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin terlalu berharap tapi…. Yah. Aku selamanya akan berada di sisimu ditambah sekarang ada bayi mungil yang imut di perutmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Tangannya merambat menuju perutnya, tempat dimana bayinya berada sekarang. Dia sebenarnya sudah menyangka saat kebiasaan barunya yang aneh muncul, ia senang menonton acara tentang kehamilan. _Hello there_ , Aku adalah ibumu dan aku akan selalu menjagamu apapun yang terjadi. Jangan membenci ayahmu. Dia mungkin bajingan menurut Kyungsoo-ahjumma tapi tidak untukku. Aku menyayangimu, baby.

* * *

Sorry for the typo(s)

Makasih yaa buat yang udah baca _foreword_ -nya hehehe. I appreciate it! A Lot!;)) Aku juga sebenernya ngga jago bahasa Inggris cuma ya lumayanlah sambil latihan juga hehehe jadi kalau masih ada yang salah atau ngga ngerti bilang aja yaa;) aku terima kritik&saran yang membangun kok! Ini kaya yang aku bilang di _foreword_ ya, twoshoot. Jadi chap selanjutnya udah end deh yippie!

Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, even favoriting! Love u!xoxo

 _~seulgibear~_


	3. Chapter 2 - END

**This story belong to iKONHDJYC**

Title: 치워 { Erase }

Author: iKONHDJYC

Translators: seulgibear

Original story: /story/view/898729/erase-mpreg-baekhyun-baekyeol-slightangst-chanbaek-slightkaisoo

Rate: **T**

* * *

3 bulan terkhir adalah masa-masa sulit untuk Byun Baekhyun karena dia harus mulai menerima kenyataan bahwa ia akan menjadi _single-mom_ untuk anaknya. Dengan bantuan Kyungsoo, sahabatnya, ia tahu ia akan baik-baik saja selama mereka bersama-sama seperti biasanya.

 _Morning sickness_ dan tanda-tanda kehamilan di awal-awal kehamilannya sekarang sudah mulai berkurang. Baekhyun bangun di pagi hari dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya, membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat kebiasaan baru sahabatnya.

" _Well_ , aku bahagia. Masa-masa yang membuat perutku mual sekarang sudah hilang. _Plus_ , sekarang kehamilanku sudah mulai terlihat."

Kyungsoo lalu bergabung dengan sahabatnya di sofa. Baekhyun megelus perutnya yang sudah mulai membesar. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihatnya.

"Apa kau ingin makan sesuatu, Baek? Atau apapun, apa bayimu menginginkan sesuatu untuk sarapan?" Baekhyun memegangi dagunya. Baekhyun mengikuti Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan ke dapur, lalu duduk di kursi dekat dapur.

"Aku akan memakan apapun yang kau masakkan."

"Benar?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Pria yang lebih pendek mulai memasak untuk sarapan mereka. Baekhyun menikmati pemandangan Kyungsoo yang sedang memasak dari jauh.

"Kyungsoo, aku harus membicarakan ini padamu." Baekhyun memainkan jemarinya sebelum mengangkat kepalanya untuk bertemu dengan pandangan kebingungan dari sahabatnya.

"Aku ingin mencari kerja. Bolehkan?"

"Kenapa, Baek?" Kyungsoo melontarkan pertanyaan setelah Baekhyun mengatakan keinginannya. Baekhyun menahan napasnya sesaat. Ia memberikan senyuman hangat selagi ia membujuk sahabatnya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Kyungsoo. Aku sudah mencari pekerjaan dan aku diterima. Pemiliknya adalah salah satu kenalanku."

Wajah Kyungsoo menunjukkan betapa kecewanya ia karena Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bekerja sendirian. Kyungsoo melanjutkan kegiatan memasak sarapannya. Mengabaikan sahabatnya yang sedang hamil yang kini menundukkan kepalanya. Baekhyun mencoba memanggil Kyungsoo.

"Aku minta maaf karena mengambil keputusan ini, Kyungie. Aku merasa tidak enak padamu karena kau harus memberi makan aku dan bayiku menggunakan uangmu sendiri. Kau berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan uang itu. Setelah semua kerja keras yang kau lakukan, uang itu terbuang percuma untukku."

"Tidak, itu tidak membuang uangku sia-sia. Aku merasa senang untuk beberapa alasan. Aku menggunakan uang itu untukmu dan untuk mahluk kecil yang lucu dalam perutmu. Kau tidak perlu menggantinya."

Baekhyun tersenyum; berjalan menuju sahabatnya yang sedang sibuk mempersiapkan makanan. Pria hamil itu menunjukkan _aegyo_ terhebatnya yang membuat Kyungsoo tertawa. "Ya, aku tidak akan marah padamu. Sekarang, minggir dan duduklah. Kita harus sarapan secepat mungkin supaya kita tidak terlambat untuk memeriksakan kandunganmu."

Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo. "Terima kasih, Kyungsoo-ah. Aku sangat bahagia memiliki sahabat sepertimu. Benarkan, _eggie_?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya lalu menatap Baekhyun bingung. Apa itu? Apakah itu sebuah nama?

"Bolehkah aku tahu apa atau siapa eggie, Baek?"

Baekhyun mengelus perutnya yang tersembunyi dibalik bajunya dengan senang. "Namanya eggie." Kyungsoo masih mengerutkan keningnya. "Ya itu nama yang lucu, tapi kenapa kau menamainya eggie?" Baekhyun memperbaiki duduknya di meja makan berbarengan dengan Kyungsoo yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Kau tau aku sangat menyukai telur kan?"

Suara 'AH' yang keras keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo. Dia terkekeh saat Baekhyun menunjukkan terbodohnya selama ia sedang hamil. "Ya, aku ingat suatu hari kau memintaku untuk membuatkanmu _scramble eggs_ setelah kau selesai muntah-muntah. Lalu, kau mengidam tart telur pada saat jam makan siang dan pancake telur sore harinya. Hari itu adalah hari telur, kurasa."

" _Aigoo_ ~ jangan mengingatkanku, Kyungsoo. Aku sudah cukup malu karena aku merasakan tubuhku bukan milikku pada hari itu. Tapi aku benar-benar menyukai telur."

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan saat ia menyuruh Baekhyun mempercepat sarapannya. Ia benar-benar bersemangat menemani Baekhyun untuk periksa rutin kandungannya.

.

.

.

"Mr. Byun, maaf tapi Dr. Choi tidak akan berada di sini untuk beberapa bulan, ia sedang ada pekerjaan di luar negeri." Seorang dokter tampan menghampiri mereka lalu membungkukkan badannya di depan dua sahabat itu.

Baekhyun memberikan senyum hangatnya. Kyungsoo masih memperhatikan _smartphone_ -nya yang berdering keras menunggu untuk diangkat oleh pemiliknya. Baekhyun memperhatikan sahabatnya. "Selesaikan dulu keperluanmu, Soo-ah. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Kau yakin? Tapi aku ingin melihat jenis kelamin bayinya." Kyungsoo cemberut. Baekhyun terkekeh melihat sahabatnya. "Permisi, Dr…."

"Luhan. Kau bisa memanggilku Luhan, Mr. Byun." Sang dokter menjawab dengan senyuman yang menurut Baekhyun sangat manis untuk ukuran seorang pria sepertinya. Baekhyun mengangguk saat ia dan Kyungsoo berjalan dari ruangan _ultrasound_ menuju ruangan lainnya.

Baekhyun masih memperhatikan Kyungsoo hingga mereka saling bertatapan. "Aku akan memberitahumu semua tentang eggie setelah kau menyelesaikan urusanmu yang kau tinggalkan. Sebagai tambahan, aku akan meminta Dr. Lu untuk mencetak sonogramnya untukmu. Oke, sahabatku yang setia?"

"Seperti katamu, aku akan berkencan dengan pria itu sekarang."

" _Aigoo_ ~ kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau pria itu mengajakmu berkencan lagi?" Baekhyun bertanya lalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang tersipu malu sambil menunjukkan senyum canggungnya. Dua sahabat itu berpisah saat Baekhyun memasuki ruangan.

.

.

.

"Park Chanyeol, aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa!"

"Yah! Kau harus membayar ini, sialan!" Chanyeol menghela napas. Aish~ pria ini. Seorang lelaki yang berdiri di depan Kim Jongin –anak dari sahabat ayahnya- menarik perhatiannya. Bukankah itu… Chanyeol keluar dari kafe lalu menuju ke arah pasangan itu.

"Aku minta maaf untuk-"

Pria yang lebih pendek itu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Chanyeol dengan jelas. Bola matanya membesar seiring dengan mulutnya yang terbuka. Jongin melihat keduanya dengan wajah yang bingung. Dia memecahkan keheningan dengan berdehem.

"Ada apa? Sayang, kau mengenalnya?" Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo balas menatap Jongin dengan senyum diwajahnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"A-Aku tidak mengenalnya, Jonginnie. Ayo kita pergi ke tempat lain, jangan di sini, please." Kyungsoo menarik tangan Jongin. Chanyeol dengan ragu menghalangi mereka dan berhasil membuat Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya.

"Ada apa denganmu?!"

"A-aku…. Bukankah kau orang yang- maksudku, kau temannya Byun Baekhyun, kan?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak tahu! Bisakah kau minggir?" Kyungsoo mendorong tangannya di depan mereka. Jongin tetap memasang wajah 'tidak tahu apa-apa'nya. " _Baby_ , aku tidak mengerti. Kau tahu dia? Chanyeol-ah, kau mengenalnya?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mengenalnya dan kita harus pergi sekarang Jongin-ah. Tolong minggir, _sir_."

Suara Kyungsoo terdengar bergetar saat ia menyadari bahwa Jongin mengenal orang yang mencampakkan sahabatnya tanpa adanya pertanggungjawaban sejak ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun mengandung anak Park – _fucking_ \- Chanyeol.

Pandangan mata Chanyeol mengikuti pasangan itu sampai mereka masuk kedalam mobil mereka dengan berbagai pikiran. Apakah aku salah? Dia terlihat mirip dengan teman asist- ah maksudku mantan asisten pribadiku.

Aku harus menemukan Byun Baekhyun. Harus.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo-ah, jangan marah padaku tapi aku sedang menginginkan pudding, jadi aku akan langsung pergi ke kafe tempat mereka menjual pudding kesukaanku. Sampai bertemu di rumah, oke?"

Saat sahabatnya di ujung sana menjawab, Baekhyun langsung menutup teleponnya dengan senyum lebar. Ia mengelus perutnya halus. _Eomma_ akan langsung memesan pudding begitu kita sampai di sana, oke, eggie?

Baekhyun terus berjalan setelah tiba di depan kafe beberapa menit setelahnya. Ia lalu memesan pudding yang sudah diinginkannya sejak tadi. Ia menunggu dengan sabar sambil terus mengelus perutnya yang membesar di dekat jendela.

" _Eomma_ akan senang jika bisa merasakan tendanganmu sekarang, eggie. Eomma tahu kau bisa bergerak kapan saja, jangan jadi pemalas seperti eomma, kau harus aktif, baby."

Baekhyun terkekeh. Aku tahu eggie bisa mendengarku. Dokter imut tadi berkata bahwa calon bayinya sudah bisa bergerak, mendengar, dan merasakan apapun sekarang. Aku sangat bahagia mengetahui kau tumbuh sehat, eggie.

"Permisi tuan, tapi kami… maksudku- kami minta maaf untuk pesanan pudding anda. Seorang pria sudah mengambil pesanannya barusan dan itu adalah pudding terakhir yang kami punya untuk hari ini." Seorang pelayan berdiri dengan kepala yang ditundukkan di hadapan Baekhyun. Senyum Baekhyun perlahan menghilang.

"A-apa?"

"Saya minta maaf tuan, tapi ia memang yang memesan pudding itu duluan." Pelayan itu menunjuk seorang pria yang sedang memunggunginya.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku harus pergi."

Baekhyun buru-buru berjalan menuju pria itu. Siapa yang berani-berani mengambil pudding berhargaku disaat bayiku menginginkannya, huh?

"Ya! Kau pria besar! Kau tidak cukup memakan satu pudding? Aku menginginkan pudding strawberry itu dan itu adalah favoritku!" Baekhyun menepuk bahu yang terlihat lebar milik pria yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya itu. Pria itu menolehkan kepalanya. Mata Baekhyun melebar ketika mereka saling berhadapan. Mulutnya terkunci.

"A-aku…" Pria itu menatap langsung pada mata Baekhyun dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk segera keluar dari kafe itu secepat kilat tanpa melihat kalau pria itu mengikutinya dengan 2 cup pudding di tangannya.

"Byun Baekhyun-ssi! Tunggu aku!"

Saat itu, pria tinggi itu memegang tangan Baekhyun, yang bisa ia dengar hanya suara kaget dari pria yang ia pegang tangannya. Pria tinggi itu yang ternyata adalah Park Chaneyol membawa Baekhyun ke bangku terdekat; memeriksa keadaan pria yang sedang hamil tersebut.

"A-apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Fuck! Chanyeol, ada apa denganmu?! Bekhyun menundukkan kepalanya; tidak ingin bertemu pandang dengan mata itu. Ia mengangguk.

"Kau menginginkan ini? Ambillah."

Chanyeol menyerahkan sebuah cup di tangannya. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "T-tidak apa-apa. A-aku harus mencari udara segar, k-kau sebaiknya pergi, sajangnim."

"Aku tidak akan pergi. Aku ingin bersamamu dan bayi ini." Ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dengan berani mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ke arah pria yang berada di sebelahnya. Semua kenangan buruk dengan pria ini sebelum ia memiliki nyawa di perutnya bermunculan di kepalanya.

"Aku tidak membutuhkanmu, _sir_. Kau tidak harus ada bersamaku dan bayiku. Aku bisa menjaga bayiku sendiri."

"Tapi aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari temanmu, termasuk perasaanmu padaku. Kupikir aku terlalu kejam jika aku meninggalkanmu dalam kondisi begini." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam. A-apa yang dia katakan?

"Aku yang sedang hamil bukanlah suatu hal yang menyedihkan, jadi kau tidak perlu bersimpati padaku. Tapi aku akan mengatakan kebenarannya, aku menjalani hidupku dengan banyak pikiran buruk dari orang-orang lebih baik daripada mencintaimu. Pergilah, _sir_. A-aku-" Bibir pria di sebelahnya itu sukses mendarat di bibirnya sendiri sehingga membuat Baekhyun menghentikan kata-katanya. Ia tidak bergerak seinci-pun. Chanyeol akhirnya menjauhkan dirinya setelah beberapa saat.

"Aku tahu aku sudah bertingkah brengsek sejak kau masih bekerja denganku, tapi kau tahu, banyak hal terjadi setelah kau meninggalkan kantor. Aku mengaku kalau aku terlalu bergantung padamu. Ditambah lagi, kekasihku meninggalkanku. Aku tinggal di tempat asalku untuk beberapa bulan. Semua itu membuatku memikirkan semua hal jahat yang pernah kulakukan padamu. Baekhyun-ssi, maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar ingin menebus kesalahanku padamu."

Baekhyun tetap diam. Matanya terkunci pada mata Chanyeol. Ada perasaan aneh yang menelusup di hatinya. Tatapan pria tinggi itu menyadarkan Baekhyun dari pikirannya.

"A-aku t-tidak-"

"Kau tidak harus memaafkanku sekarang, Baekhyun-ssi. Aku tahu semua yang telah kulakukan padamu memang sangat buruk untuk bisa dimaafkan. Aku hanya ingin menjagamu dan anak kita." Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya saat ia melihat Baekhyun masih tetap diam.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Baekhyun saja, _sir_." Baekhyun memeluknya perutnya sendiri saat merasakan angin bertiup kencang. Chanyeol tanpa sadar tersenyum. Bukankah ini tanda bahwa ia menerima Chanyeol?

"Kalau begitu, panggil aku Chanyeol, Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia berdiri perlahan sebelum ia bisa merasakan tangan Baekhyun di bahunya. Ayah dari anaknya itu menyampirkan jaket tebal berwarna hitamnya pada tubuh Baekhyun. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Kalau boleh?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "A-aku tidak apa-apa. Pakai lagi jaket ini, Chanyeol. Aku akan naik bus saja. Aku tidak bisa memutuskan semuanya sekarang, _si_ \- Chanyeol-ah. Aku pergi." Baekhyun menyerahkan kembali jaket pria itu. Chanyeol menghela napas. Dia memandang pria mungil itu.

"Terima kasih untuk kesempatannya, Baekhyun-ah. Aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi kan?" Chanyeol bertanya. Baekhyun mengangguk sembari tangannya mengelus perutnya dibalik pakaiannya. Bibir Chanyeol membentuk sebuah senyuman. "Jaga diri, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tersenyum sebelum berjalan menuju _bus stop_ terdekat. "Baekhyun-ah!" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang ia yakini suara Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun berhenti sebentar.

"Ambillah pudding ini. Makanlah dengan bahagia bersama bayi kita, oke?"

Hati Baekhyun menghangat. B-bayi kita? Apa yang sebenarnya pria tinggi itu bicarakan? Baekhyun tersenyum dibalik wajahnya yang ia buat di depan Chanyeol. Ia mengambil pudingnya sebelum kemudian mengangguk. Bisnya sampai sebelum Chanyeol bergerak sedikitpun.

"Istirahat dengan baik, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menaiki bisnya secepat yang ia bisa lalu duduk di sebelah jendela. Ia masih bisa melihat Chanyeol dari dalam bis.

" _Eomma_ bertemu _appa_ mu, eggie. Dia bukan lagi bos brengsek yang pernah bekerja dengan eomma beberapa bulan lalu. Dia sekarang menjadi pria yang berbeda. Dia ingin menjadi ayahmu." Baekhyun menghela napas. Setelah apa yang ia perbuat padaku, eggie, kenapa aku harus memaafkannya, huh?

Baekhyun terus mengusap perutnya saat semakin banyak pikiran yang memenuhi kepalanya akibat situasi ini.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo merasakan ada yang salah ketika Bakhyun pulang dengan kepala yang ditundukkan. Tidak seperti Baekhyun yang biasanya.

"Baekhyun-ah, ada apa?"

Baekhyun terperanjat. Ia mengangkat kepalanya; bertemu dengan mata sahabatnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Ah- ini sonogram eggie yang tadi." Baekhyun memberikan Kyungsoo hasil sonogramnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum membuat Baekhyun lega. Baekhyun tidak ingin Kyungsoo tahu tentang Chanyeol dulu.

"Kau sudah tahu jenis kelaminnya?"

"Belum, eggie kurasa malu di depan dokter ya baru. Ya kan, eggie?" Baekhyun mengelus perutnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Persis sepertimu." Baekhyun tertawa.

"Umm.. Kyungsoo-ah. Aku mau memberitahumu sesuatu tapi kau harus janji jangan marah padaku."

Kyungsoo menaikkan alisnya sambil menunggu berita apa yang akan membuatnya marah pada sahabatnya. "Ada apa? Kau sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Matanya berhenti pada perutnya dimana anaknya berada.

"Aku bertemu Chanyeol sore tadi di kafe. Lalu…." Mata Kyungsoo membulat saat baerkhyun baru akan melanjutkan perkataannya. Chanyeol? Orang yang meninggalakannya setelah berhasil membuat seorang anak bersama Baekhyun? Pria sialan itu?!

"Ada apa dengannya? Kau bertemu dengannya lalu apa?"

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku, Soo. Tenanglah." Baekhyun mengelus pundak sahabatnya itu. Kyungsoo mennarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Dia ingin bertanggung jawab. Aku belum menerimanya tapi aku akan memikirkannya malam ini. Bagaimana menurutmu, Soo?" kyunsoo menatap Baekhyun.

"Kau yakin? Kau yakin akan menerimanya kembali? Dia tidak mencintaimu, Baek."

"Aku tahu." Baekhyun menjawab. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya. Ia tahu. Sahabatnya pasti akan menerima apapun yang dilakukan lelaki itu meskipun ia sendiri terluka. Kyungsoo tidak akan membiarkan Chanyeol jika mahluk raksasa itu sekali lagi meninggalkan temannya.

"Itu semua terserah padamu, Baek. Akan sangat baik jika eggie bisa bertemu dengan ayahnya sebelum dia terlahir ke dunia." Baekhyun mengangguk. Itulah poinnya. Eggie. Tapi Baekhyun akan mencoba menahan perasaannya setiap kali ia bertemu Chanyeol.

Ini adalah awal yang baru.

.

.

.

Tiga bulan selanjutnya kandungan Baekhyun sudah memasuki usia 7 bulan. Perutnya sekarang sudah sebesar semangka. Kyungsoo dan Jongin sekarang sudah bertunangan yang berarti Baekhyun akan tinggal sendiri setelah sahabatnya menikah dengan pelatih _dance_ itu.

"Kyungsoo-ah, aku akan pergi ke kafe duluan." Kyungsoo tersenyum. Akhirnya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bekerja di kafe tempat Kyungsoo bekerja. "Hati-hati saat berjalan, Baekhyun. aku akan segera menyusulmu kesana."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia mengambil syalnya lalu keluar dari apartemennya. Hari yang baru, eggie-ah.

"Byun Baekhyun!" Suara dari belakangnya mengagetkan Baekhyun. saat ia menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara tersebut, mahluk mungil dalam perutnya menendang perutnya keras. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat sambil mengusap-usap perutnya. Jangan nakal, eggie-ah. Kau menyakiti eomma-mu. Kau tidak mencintai eomma?

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ah-iya. Aku tidak apa-apa. Ap-" Baekhyun menelan kembali ludahnya saat matanya menangkap sesosok gadis cantik yang ternyata adalah mantan kekasih Chanyeol. Gadis itu tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kau Byun Baekhyun, kan?" Baekhyun mengangguk. Dia merasa akan mati ditambah tendangan dari eggie setelah matanya bertemu mata Chanyeol. Gadis cantik itu menuntun Baekhyun ke bangku yang ada di dekat apartemennya. Baekhyun merasa sulit bernapas di dekatnya.

"Bolehkah aku berbicara denganmu sebentar?" Baekhyun mengangguk sambil masih mengusap perutnya untuk membuat eggie tenang. "Umm… boleh aku tahu ada hubungan apa antara kau dan Chanyeol-ssi?" Mi Rae memulai percakapan sesaat setelah ia mendapatkan perhatian Baekhyun kembali. Baekhyun tersenyum tenang sambil berhadapan dengan gadis itu. Ia berani bertaruh, Chanyeol pasti dulu sangat mencintainya.

Mi Rae balik tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun menjawab. "Seperti yang kau tahu, aku adalah salah satu asisten pribadinya sebelum aku memilih untuk mengundurkan diri. Aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya selain ia adalah ayah dari anakku. Hanya itu. Dia tidak mencintaiku. Kau tidak usah khawatir karen-"

"Tunggu. Aku tidak khawatir karena alasan itu. Aku bukan lagi kekasihnya. Kaulauh satu-satunya yang ia cintai sekarang. Aku mengakuinya sekarang; kau memang pantas dicintainya. Aku yakin dia pasti bisa menjagamu dan bayi kalian. Tapi, aku tidak yakin keluarganya bisa menerima orang yang menurut mereka dibawah standar mereka dengan mudah." Mi Rae langsung memotong perkataan Baekhyun. Baekhyun berkedip lalu tersenyum; senyum yang dipaksakan lebih tepatnya.

"Apa dia yang menyuruhmu mengatakan itu padaku?"

"T-tidak, dia tidak menyuruhku. Akulah yang merasa perlu mengatakan ini padamu. Sebenarnya kaulah alasan mengapa aku dan Chanyeol putus dan sampai hari ini aku sebenarnya masih kesal. Aku bahkan marah saat membayangkan kau sedang hamil anaknya karena aku tidak bisa sepertimu. Tapi yah, kemarahnku langsung menghilang saat melihat wajah manismu."

Wajah Baekhyun memerah. Untuk apa aku merasa malu, huh? Ini aneh, Baek. Aneh! "Ah tidak. Kau terlalu berlebihan memujiku. Aku minta maaf karena menjadi alasanmu berpisah dengan Direktur Park."

"TIdak tidak. Kau tidak harus merasa bersalah begitu. Dia berubah jadi lebih baik setelah bertemu denganmu dua bulan lalu. Dia adalah sahabatku sekarang, aku harap kau tidak salah paham. Kau tidak boleh sampai stress."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Mi Rae tertawa saat melihat Chanyeol tiba-tiba duduk di sebelah Baekhyun lalu menempatkan tangan hangat besarnya di perut Baekhyun yang membesar. Baekhyun terlonjak karena terkejut karena Chanyeol melakukannya di depan Mi Rae. Aish Park giant ini!

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, _lovebird_. Maaf karena sudah membuang waktumu, Baekhyun-ssi." Mirae lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Baekhyun tersenyum manis sambil berusaha bangkit dengan perutnya yang membesar itu. Eggie akhir-akhir ini terlihat sangat besar. "Tidak apa-apa Baekhyun-ssi. Terima kasih atas waktumu. Selamat tinggal." Baekhyun mengangguk.

Gadis itu melambaikan tangannya ke arah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. lalu setelah itu keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. "Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ti-tidak. Dia h-hanya bertanya padaku dan memberitahu sesuatu." Chanyeol mengangguk. Baekhyun masih merasa canggung di depan Chanyeol, tapi selama dua bulan ini, ia sudah memperbolehkan Chanyeol menyentuh perutnya dan menciumnya. Tidak di bibirnya memang tapi ia memperbolekan Chanyeol menciumnya di kening. Baekhyun masih mencoba menerima Chanyeol hingga saat ini.

"Bagaimana dengan janjimu dan dokter? Aku bisa menemanimu minggu depan, kan?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan semangat. Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya. Dia hanya ditemani Kyungsoo selama ini tapi pergi bersama ayah dari anaknya tentu akan terasa berbeda. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa reaksi Chanyeol nanti.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia mengaitkan tangannya dengan Baekhyun. "Kau tahu aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu kan, Baekhyun-ah? Aku ingin bersamamu dan bayi kita selamanya, mulai sekarang. Aku ingin memperbaiki kesalahan yang sudah kulakukan sebelum ini padamu. Kau pasti telah banyak menderita dan aku ingin membuatmu bahagia sekarang. Kau bisa memberiku kesempatan itu, kan, Baek?"

Baekhyun menghela napasnya. Bagaimana bisa aku memberinya kesempatan? Bukankah aku murahan, pelacur, dan _slut_ seperti yang dia katakan sebelumnya? Aku tidak butuh dikasihani, DIrektur Park. Aku baik-baik saja bersama bayiku. "A-aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa."

Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya. Chanyeol kali ini menghela napas. "Aku minta maaf atas semuanya seperti yang aku bilang padamu sebelumnya, Byun Baekhyun. aku tahu aku salah. Aku telah banyak menyakitimu dan aku tidak pantas mendapatkan apapun sebenarnya jika kau ingin mnghukumku. Tapi, tolong jangan minta aku untuk meninggalkanmu karena aku tidak bisa."

Mata Baekhyun bertemu dengan mata Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak ingin menghukummu. Bagaimanapun juga kau adalah ayah dari anakku dan aku tidak bisa mengelak saat nanti eggie menanyakan tentangmu saat ia sudah lahir. A-aku hanya membutuhkan waktu."

"Bukankah aku sudah cukup memberimu waktu? Aku sudah memberimu waktu 2 bulan untuk memikirkan ini semua, Baekhyun! Tidak bisakah kau lihat keseriusanku? Aku ingin bersamamu! Aku mencintaimu!" Chanyeol berteriak saat Baekhyun akan berjalan menjauh darinya. Baekhyun berhenti berjalan. 'Aku mencintaimu' 'Aku mencintaimu'

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan langsung membawa Baekhyun ke pelukannya yang terasa hangat. Baekhyun tidak kuat menahan air matanya dan akhirnya menangis. "Aku t-tidak ingin menjadi beban, Chanyeol. A-aku hamil. Aku minta maaf Chanyeol, aku tidak bisa." Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia lalu mengangkat dagu Baekhyun, bertemu dengan mata indah milik Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak menjadi beban untukku. Akulah yang menginginkan untuk bersamamu dan bayi kita, disini. Apa Mi Rae mengatakan sesuatu yang mengganggumu, Baekhyun-ah? Katakan padaku." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Air mata yang terus-menerus mengalir di pipi Baekhyun sudah terhenti oleh jemari Chanyeol. Baekhyun menghela napas kasar.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Chanyeol. Aku masih mencintaimu, tapi kenangan buruk di masa lalu itu tidak bisa dengan muda kulupakan. Aku bukanlah orang yang mudah melupakan hal seperti itu. Kau harus bisa mengerti aku."

"Baiklah, katakan padaku bagaimana cara agar kau bisa memaafkanku? Aku tidak berharap banyak kau bisa memaafkanku, tapi tolong beri aku kesempatan untuk membuatmu mempercayaiku sekali lagi. Aku bisa berubah dan aku akan berubah." Chanyeol dengan berani menghapus jarak diantara mereka dan menyisakan sedikit untuk perut Baekhyun yang besar lalu mencium bibir Baekhyun. ada rasa yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan saat ia mencium Baekhyun. Ia mencintai Baekhyun.

Saat Baekhyun membalas ciumannya sambil memejamkan matanya, Chanyeol tersenyum dibalik ciumannya. Baekhyun melepaskan ciuman itu setelah beberapa saat. Pipinya terasa memerah seperti tomat. "Bolehkah aku menganggap yang tadi itu sebagai jawaban kau sudah menerimaku?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Aku menerimamu dan kau harus bisa membuatku mempercayaimu lagi." Baekhyun memberikan senyum hangatnya untuk pria tinggi itu. Chanyeol terkekeh sambil memeluk Baekhyun seerat yang ia bisa tapi tidak ingin menyakiti bayinya di perut Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

Baekhyun akhirnya harus menghadapi orang tua Chanyeol saat secara mendadak bertemu orang tua Chanyeol dalam perjalanan mereka ke dokter kandungan. Keluarga Park langsung melontarkan berbagai pertanyaan ada anak mereka yang membuat kepala baekhyun terasa pusing.

"Maafkan saya tapi—"

"Kami menerimamu, menantu. Kau sangat manis dan terlihat baik. Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat. Dan yang paling penting, cucuku pasti akan semanis dirimu dan Chanyeol, iya kan, _yeobo_?" Nyonya Park memotong perkataan Baekhyun sambil menggenggam tangannya. Baekhyun tersenyum canggung pada Chanyeol, meminta bantuan. Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan rasa pusingnya lagi. Wajahnya terlihat pucat. Chanyeol langsung mengajak kekasihnya itu pergi.

"Eomma, Abeoji. Aku akan membawa baekhyun ke rumah kita nanti. Tapi saat ini kami harus memeriksakan kandungan Baekhyun, sekarang. Kami pergi duluan." Chanyeol membungkuk berbarengan dengan Baekhyun yang menganggukkan kepalanya sopan kepada orangtua Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memegang bahu baekhyun erat. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Ia bertanya yang dijawab anggukan oleh Baekhyun. ia membuka pintu mobilnya dan Baekhyun duduk disebelahnya. Chnayeol langsung masuk ke mobilnya dan melihat baekhyun yang sedang mengurut keningnya.

"Aku minta maaf jika orang tuaku terlalu berisik. Kau pasti merasa pusing selama kita bertemu orangtuaku tadi, kan? Maafkan aku, Baekhyun-ah." Chanyeol membantu mengusap kening baekhyun. baekhyun tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku senang orangtuamu bisa menerimaku. Itu diluar dugaanku."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama, _love_. Mereka bukan tipe orang yang dengan mudah menyukai orang dan kau beruntung mereka menerimamu, Baek. Kau adalah alasan aku hidup hingga sekarang dan aku bukan alasan mengapa mereka menerimamu." Chanyeol mencium sudut bibir baekhyun sekilas.

"Berhenti melakukan itu, idiot." Baekhyun mengusir chanyeol pelan. Chanyeol terkekeh. Dia buru-buru menyalakan mesin mobilnya, menuju ke dokter untuk memeriksakan keadaan eggie. Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Kau bertingkah aneh lagi, Chanyeol."

"Aku bertingkah aneh karenamu, _love_." Baekhyun memukul pelan dada Chanyeol dan Chanyeol berpura-pura terbatuk. Baekhyun memutar matanya kesal. Baekhyun mengelus perutnya. Eomma akan melihat perkembanganmu hari ini, eggie. Kau baik-baik saja kan, _baby_? Eomma mencintaimu.

"Appa juga mencintaimu."

Baekhyun dengan cepat menatap chanyeol dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Chanyeol tersenyum. "Aku bisa bertelepati denganmu dan eggie dan aku tahu kau sedang berbicara dengan eggie sekarang. Appa juga mencintai eomma."

"Hentikan Chanyeol." Wajah Baekhyun memanas. Chanyeol terkekeh melihatnya. Dia menyukai saat Baekhyun terlihat malu. Dia sangat manis sampai Chanyeol rasanya ingin memeluknya sangat erat sekarang.

"Cepatlah, Park Chanyeol. Dokternya takkan menunggu kita." Chanyeol menghela napas ketika baekhyun mulai mengomelinya. Tipikal ibu hamil yang sangat aku cintai. Park baekhyun. chanyeol melirik wajah baekhyun yang terlihat damai sambil mengelusi perutnya.

 _Seorang malaikat yang berhak dicintai dan aku harap aku adalah orang yang akan mencintainya selama sisa hidupku. Itu adalah janji pertamaku untuk saat ini, Tuhan._

.

.

.

"Byun Baekhyun! Kau harus melihat ini!"

Kyungsoo berlari dengan bahagia sambil menghampiri baekhyun. pria itu menunjukkan baekhyun surat-surat yang membuat mereka berdua terkejut. Surat pertama menyeutkan bahwa baekhyun diterima bekerja di sebuah perusahaan desain yang sangat terkenal di Seoul.

Ya, baekhyun dan kyungsoo bertemu saat mereka sama-sama kuliah di jurusan _design_. Lalu beberapa tahun selanjutnya, baekhyun memutuskan meneruskan kuliahnya ke jurusan akuntansi karena masih sedikitnya perusahaan yang membutuhkan tenaga desainer. Kyungsoo berteriak kegirangan saat menunjukkan surat kedua yang menunjukkan dirinya juga diterima di perusahaan itu.

"Kita diterima, Baek! Apa kau merasa senang? Aku sangat senang!" Kyungsoo memeluk sahabatnya itu. Baekhyun tersenyum ragu saat ia mengingat bahwa ia sedang hamil dan akan menjadi seorang ibu dalam waktu 2 bulan. Kyungsoo menyadari perubahan wajah temannya.

"Ada apa, Baek? Kau tidak suka dengan kesempatan ini?" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun. baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Ia mengusap perutnya. "A-aku sebenarnya tidak senang dengan itu, Soo. Aku sedang hamil dan segalanya akan menjadi lebih sulit ketika anakku sudah lahir nanti. Ya, aku tahu aku punya Chanyeol sekarang bersamaku tapi eggie tetap membutuhkanku sebagai ibunya."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Aku mengerti. Aku juga tidak akan menerima pekerjaan ini. Aku akan membantumu merawat eggie, ok?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tegas. "Tidak. Kau harus menerima pekerjaan ini. Inilah yang kau inginkan, kan? Kau tadi terlihat sangat senang. Aku tahu kau menginginkannya." Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Ia memberikan kyungsoo senyum hangatnya.

"Sebagai tambahan, aku akan tetap bekerja di kafe jika kau mau. Bekerja disini hanya menghabiskan waktu yang sedikit, tidak seperti bekerja sebagai desainer. Aku harus meluangkan banyak waktuku untuk bersama anakku nanti. Kita juga punya pegawai lainnya, kan? Mereka akan membantuku."

Kyungsoo terkekeh. Ia mengelus punggung Baekhyun. "Kau benar-benar teman yang baik, Baek. Ya, kau bisa terus bekerja di kafe ini. Aku minta maaf karena terlalu bersemangat tadi, aku merasa bersalah karena kau tidak bisa menerima pekerjaan ini."

"Jangan merasa bersalah, Kyungsoo. Aku sudah merasa senang dengan hanya memikirkan akan bersama bayiku dan bekerja di kafe ini." Kyungsoo tertawa lalu mengelus perut Baekhyun dengan imut.

"Ah! Baekhyun, kau mau _waffle_ mangga? Aku akan meminta Joonie membuatkannya untukmu." Baekhyun mengangguk dengan manis dan Kyungsoo tertawa melihatnya. Pria yang lebih pendek berjalan menuju dapur. Baekhyun berjalan ke pintu masuk kafe, ia harus menempel tanda 'OPEN' di pintu kafe.

Dua pria berdiri seperi patung di depan pintu masuk menyebabkan Baekhyun melebarkan matanya. Apa yang mereka berdua lakukan, huh? "Kyungsoo! Kemarilah sebentar!" Baekhyun berteriak memanggil sahabatnya. Kyungsoo bergegas berjalan sambil membawa kunci di tangannya.

"A-apa yang mereka berdua lakukan?!"

Baekhyun tertawa. Saat kyungsoo membuka pintu, dua pria itu langsung masuk dan berjalan ke arah kekasihnya. Baekhyun mencubit lengan chanyeol pelan begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo dan menyebabkan Jongin mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aduh! Sakit, _baby_. Kau harus lebih baik padaku."

"Lebih baik kakiku! Cepat duduk. Aku akan mengambilkan kopi untukmu. Kau juga, Chanyeol." Jongin memajukan bibirnya. Chanyeol mengangguk setelah mencium wajah baekhyun berkali-kali yang menyebabkan Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol.

"Apa kau ingin makan sesuatu, Chanyeol-ah? Tunangan Kyungsoo?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya sedangkan Jongin hanya memperhatikan Kyungsoo sampai mata mereka berdua bertemu. Baekhyun tertawa. Aish. Pasangan ini. Chanyeol memandang baekhyun yang sedang sibuk menata meja dengan pegawai-pegawainya yang lain.

" _Love_ , bisakah kau kemari sebentar?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Baekhyun. kyungsoo memperhatikan mereka dari tempat membuat kopi. Dia sedang sibuk membuat kopi untuk tunangannya. Baekhyun tersenyum. "Ada apa, Channie? Aku sedang bekerja sekarang."

"Aku tahu dan aku ingin berbicara sesuatu padamu. Kemari. Uh- Kyungsoo! Boleh aku meminjam kekasihku sebentar?" Chanyeol memegang tangan baekhyun dengan lembut. Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Jangan meminjamnya lagi nanti. Dia harus membereskan pekerjaannya dulu. Oke, adik-ipar?"

Baekhyun tertawa manis. Adik ipar? Kyungsoo memanggil Chanyeol adik ipar? Ada apa dengannya? Jongin cemberut. "Kau membuatku cemburu, Kyungie! Cium aku." Jongin berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo dan membuat mereka semua tertawa. Para pekerja tersenyum saat melihat adegan manis itu di depan mereka. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol keluar dari kafe setelah itu.

"Baek, kau terlihat kelelahan, _baby_. Bisakah kau mengambil waktu istirahat sebulan ini hingga eggie lahir? Aku tidak mau kau memaksakan diri." Baekhyun tersenyum melihat tangannya digenggam erat oleh chanyeol sebelum akhirnya chanyeol memeluk pria mungil di depannya erat.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Yeol. Aku tidak lelah."

"Yeah, kau mungkin tidak lelah tapi tidakkah kau bepikir bahwa mungkin eggie merasa tidak nyaman dan dia akan bergerak-gerak mencari posisi yang nyaman di dalam perutmu? Itu menyakitkan, kan?" Chanyeol menempatkan tangannya yang besar di perut baekhyun. ini benar-benar terasa nyata dan mahluk yang hidup di dalam sana adalah miliknya.

Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya dengan imut. "Eggie memang sering bergerak-gerak dan itu memang sedikit sakit. Tapi-" Chanyeel tersenyum. "Aku tidak pernah memaksamu karena aku tahu aku tidak mempunya hak untuk mengaturmu. Aku mencintaimu dan eggie di atas segalanya, _love_. Aku ingin kau tetap aman didekatku tapi aku merasa tidak bisa menjagamu."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Chanyeol? Kau selalu menjagaku dan eggie. Aku merasa aman dan nyaman berada di dekatmu. Eggie juga menyukai itu, iya kan, _baby_?" Baekhyun mengelus perutnya melalui tangan Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu terkekeh. Alasan utama kenapa aku mengajaknya kesini adalah….. Chanyeol buru-buru bangkit sebelum akhirnya berlutut di depan Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu mungkin hal ini terlalu cepat, tapi sayang, aku sudah banyak melakukan hal yang membuatmu terluka dan sakit. Aku tidak pernah berbuat baik padamu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Tapi sekarang, aku mengakui bahwa aku sangat bersyukur bisa bersamamu. Aku selalu memikirkan akan memiliki sebuah keluarga bersamamu. Akan memberikan eggie lebih banyak saudara yang akan melengkapi hidup kita. Dan, sayang, aku berjanji aku akan membuatmu merasa aman berada di sekitarku dan keluarga kita." Suara terisak yang dikeluarkan Baekhyun membuatnya tertawa. Ia lalu berdiri, duduk di sebelah pria yang sedang menangis itu lalu memeluknya lembut.

"Jangan menangis, sayang. Sebelum itu, bisakah kau mengambilkan sesuatu di sakuku?"

Baekhyun memandang chanyeol heran sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Saat baekhyun mencari benda itu dalam saku chanyeol chanyeol merasakan jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang karena setelah ini ia akan mempersiapkan sesuatu yang sangat penting di hidupnya. Baekhyun kembali menangis saat ia melihat sebuah kotak berwarna merah dari saku Chanyeol.

"Berikan padaku, Baekhyun. Aku akan memakaikan benda berharga yang ada di dalam kotak ini setelah kau menjawab pertanyaanku." Chanyeol tersenyum tampan. Baekhyun menghapus air matanya.

"Baekhyun, yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi ibu dari anakku, aku ingin kau selalu bersamaku dan anak-anak kita nanti hingga nanti saat terakhirku. Aku ingin kau selalu mencintaiku dan menginginkanku untuk mencintaimu selamanya. Aku ingin menjagamu dan permintaan terakhirku… _Will you marry me_?"

Baekhyun menyentuh wajah chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya malu-malu sebelum akhirnya menabrakkan bibirnya pada bibir chanyeol. Chanyeol tertawa sesaat sebelum membalas ciuman baekhyun.

" _I will and I do,_ Chanyeol-ah."

"Terimakasih sayang. Aku sangat mencintai kalian berdua." Mereka tetap berciuman sampai telinga mereka menangkap suara-suara dari dalam kafe. "Apa yang terjadi di dalam sana?" Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia mencium kening baekhyun sebelum membantunya berdiri.

"Sepertinya sahabatmu sebentar lagi akan menjadi Kim dan kau akan menjadi Park. Benar kan, eggie-ah?" Mata Baekhyun membesar. Ia tertawa. Jadi ini alasannya? Melamar pasangan masing-masing dalam waktu bersamaan? Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol.

"Apa aku perlu pindah ke rumahmu?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya. "Kau mau pindah bersamaku? Kau mau? Aku akan sangat bahagia jika kau mau tinggal bersamaku, _honey_!" Chanyeol memeluk kekasihnya dengan bahagia.

Baekhyun terkekeh lalu memukul dada kekasihnya pelan. "Eggie marah di dalam sini, Channie. Kau tidak bisa memelukku seerat itu sampai eggie lahir nanti." Chanyeol cemberut. "Baiklah. Sampai berjumpa dalam waktu dua bulan, dan appa dan kau bisa memeluk ibumu sepuasnya, eggie. Appa sangat bahagia hari ini!"

Baekhyun tertawa. Aku juga.

.

.

.

Eggie sudah siap lahir kedunia seminggu lebih cepat dari perkiraan. Chanyeol menjadi panik seperti orang gila saat melihat Baekhyun tidak bisabernapas dengan lancar saat proses kontraksi.

"Baekhyun-ah, aku disini." Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat. Ia harus keluar sebentar untuk mengganti bajunya _plus_ memberitahu orang-orang kalau bayi mereka akan segera bertemu mereka semua.

"AH- Kyungsoo, Jongin. Baekhyun akan melahirkan dan dia sudah ada di rumah sakit sekarang. Bisakah kau memberitahu orangtuaku, Jongin? AKu harus ke rumah sakit segera. Terimakasih." Chanyeol membungkuk cepat ke arah pasangan itu sesaat setelah Kyungsoo dan Jongin sampai.

Jongin membiarkan tunangannya duduk sebelum melakukan apa yang Chanyeol suruh. Kyungsoo berdoa untuk keselamatan sahabatnya setenang yang ia bisa.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, kan, Jongin?" Jongin mengangguk. "Dia akan baik-baik saja. Chanyeol ada di sana untuk memberinya kekuatan. Tetap berdoa, _baby_." Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ia tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan _baby_ Park.

Di ruang persalinan,

Chanyeol berlaku seperti seorang suami siaga bagi Baekhyun. Sdangkan Baekhyun saat ini memeluk Chanyeol erat-erat. Dokter yang menangani Baekhyun, Dokter Lu, tersenyum melihat pemandangan di depannya. Mereka benar-benar _so sweet_!

"Baekhyun-ssi, kau siap?"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memandang Luhan lalu mengangguk. Baekhyun tidak bisa lagi menahan sakitnya karena sepertinya eggie sudah tidak sabar ingin segera bertemu kedua orangtuanya. Chanyeol mencium kening tunangannya. "Aku akan selalu disini bersamamu, _honey_.Kita akan bertemu bayi kita dalam beberapa menit."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Dengan mengumpulkan tenaganya, Baekhyun mencium Chanyeol. Lalu Baekhyun mulai memakai alat bantu pernapasan. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat.

Hanya perlu beberapa menit sampai akhirnya eggie lahir. Chanyeol menangis. Ia langsung menangis sesaat setelah ia melihat bayinya lahir. Baekhyun tersenyum saat ia mendengar suara tangisan eggie yang keras.

" _I love you,_ Baekhyun. Anak kita sungguh lucu!"

Baekhyun tersenyum makin lebar saat Dokter Luhan memberitahunya bahwa eggie adalah seorang bayi laki-laki yang sehat dan besar sama seperti ayahnya. Chanyeol menghapus air matanya sebelum berjalan menuju bayi laki-lakinya.

"Ini bayi anda, Tuan Park. Kau bisa memawanya pada ibunya." Suster itu memberikan bayi itu pada Chanyeol dan dengan hati-hati Chanyeol menggendongnya. "Hai, mungil. Aku adalah ayahmu. Ayo kita bertemu ibumu."

Baekhyun bisa merasakan dua orang yang paling disayanginya mendekat. Air matanya menetes saat akhirnya ia bisa melihat bayinya yang sudah ia bawa kemana-mana selama 3 minggu di gendongan ayahnya.

"Dia sangat indah, Baekhyun. Sama sepertimu." Chanyeol mendekatkan bayinya pada wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun mencium bayi mereka untuk pertama kalinya dan air matanya jatuh semakin seras.

" _I love you_ , Baekhyun. _I love you too_ , Chanhyun-ie." Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun sebelum mengecup kening anaknya. Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia sama seperti Chanyeol. Keluarga kecil mereka akhirnya telah terbentuk! Park _Family_.

 _Sebagai tambahan, malaikat lainnya telah datang ke dunia ini. Kami akan mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati. Pengorbanan berarti banyak dan kebahagiaan ini akan selalu tersimpan selamanya._

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

Ini sebenernya ada sequelnya tapi belum beres, genrenya fluff dan nyeritain chanbaek after married;3

Thankyou for reading!;)

Thankyou for reviewing, favorite-ing, following, this fic!;)

 ** _~seulgibear~_**


End file.
